


#Levsu

by XxAllenWalkerxX



Category: Fairy Tail, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAllenWalkerxX/pseuds/XxAllenWalkerxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little crack pairing a made..</p>
            </blockquote>





	#Levsu

Levi walked up to what seemed like a glass border. He blinked unhappily and gave it a light pound. When he looked through, he saw what seemed like starts. Maybe a galaxy of some sort. Levi wasn't sure, nor did he care. He just wanted to get through to his love. Speaking of love, there he was. Natsu Dragneel. He ran up to the glass and smiled happily. He said something but Levi couldn't hear. Levi frowned, not like he wasn't already frowning anyway. Natsu got the message and breathed on the glass, writing in what he was trying to say. 'I think if you break it,' The words faded and Natsu repeated what he had done, 'You might be able to get through to me and,' Again, 'We can be together again!'  
Levi gave a slight nod. Natsu stood back a little, looking at Levi with encouragement. Levi took a deep breath and slammed his fist on the glass. Nothing. He did it again. Nothing. Natsu frowned then flinched as Levi began pounded on the glass repeatedly. When Levi heard a crack, his eyes brightened with hope. Natsu nodded and smiled. Levi continued to slam his fist down, breaking more of the glass. Soon though, his fist began bleeding but Levi didn't care. When the glass didn't crack anymore, Levi became frantic. Natsu winced, trying to calm him. 'It'll be alright!' Natsu mouthed. Levi shook his head and backed up a bit. He felt his eyes sting and for this moment didn't care about crying in front of Natsu. But seeing Levi cry just made Natsu upset. Natsu began trying to break the glass too. He got a few cracks in but it didn't give way. Levi shook his head again. Natsu stood there for a moment, then his eyes widened with an idea. He made a come here motion to Levi, who slowly made his way to the glass. Fogging up the glass again, Natsu wrote, 'Let's try it together!'. Levi didn't react for a moment, then nodded. Natsu and Levi counted down from three, then pounded the glass together. It worked. The glass cracked and chipped and finally shattered. When it did, Levi stared at the glass shards on the ground then met Natsu's eyes. "...Corporal.." Natsu smiled lightly, holding out his arms for a hug. Levi stood there for a moment in silence then ran to him. Natsu laughed a little and wrapped his arms around Levi, feeling like crying in joy. Levi buried his face into Natsu's chest, letting out more tears than he planned to shed today. "It's okay now, Levi. We're together now.." Natsu murmured to his love as he looked up at Natsu with clouded blue eyes. Natsu smiled cutely and Levi looked away with a light blush. "I love you, you cute idiot.." Levi mumbled. Natsu chuckled and pulled Levi closer. "And I love you too, heichou~"  
Levi stiffened. "Don't call me that.." He said with annoyance. "Can I call you Ravioli?" Natsu asked teasingly. Levi narrowed his eyes, "I rather you call me heichou.." Natsu just smiled and kissed his cheek. Levi let out a soft sigh of happiness. He loved to see Natsu happy and now nothing or no one could separate them.


End file.
